


Daydreaming in Potions

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Loony Luna Lovegood is stuck in the very back of the Potions classroom.  She rolls up her sleeves, chops a random root, and boils the potion, but what's this?  Last months' edition of the Quibbler?  It only takes a flick of the pages and she's off to her own world.As Luna stares dreamily off into space, one can see her crazy orange radish earrings, her butterbeer cork necklace, and the classic wand-behind-the ear.  Professor Snape decides to visit her table, and he's not very happy about 1) the vague smile on her face and 2) her overflowing and soon to be disastrous potion.My second fanart. . . a little better colored, but I have noticed I am not a Snape drawer.  He looks skinny and too. . . un-Snape-ish.  My blue colored pencil turned purple, so that's not so good either.  But I still like this. XD





	Daydreaming in Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
